Harry Potter and the Ins and Outs of Family
by ObscureScryptic
Summary: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the first book in Time Best Forgotten! Meaning I intend to make this a series! Harry Potter was fighting Voldemort but when a spell hits him he travels to a new place. And even stranger it appears he has time traveled into an alternate dimension. Now he must try to fit in. Will he chose to return or stay? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Harry laid on the ground his eyes heavy and his body wounded. He struggled to move. All around him body after body fell. The walls and floors covered in bloods of not only Muggle borns but also pure bloods and everything else in between. What led to this? What led to a war between living creatures and other living creatures? The answer is simply Voldemort. He who must not be name took it upon himself to ruin the lives of others solely to benefit on his own.

This is what greed leads you to. Harry gripped his wand. Dementors were slowly surrounding him. The faint screams of his mother ring in his ear. But he has to push it to the side.

"Expect-Expecto-EXPECTO PATRONUM!",yells Harry raising his wand in the air

A beacon of light and hope sprang from his wand as his stag patronus dance into the air making the dementors shriek and flee. All around him those still fighting saw the patronus and a sense of hope filled them. They will win it. For those at home and those that have falling. They will not back down without a fight!

Harry slowly stood up. Each breathe laborus. He stood straight up and March towards the center of it all.

Voldemort

He was cackling after each curse he cast. Voldemort felt power as he saw bodies after bodies fell whether on his or on the other side. He smirked soon the world will be his to conquer!

But his thoughts were interrupted by the one last barrier to glory. Harry Potter.

"Potter. Your friends and allies have fallen! Be a good boy and kneel down so you can die quickly!",smirked Voldemort

Harry gripped his wand and glared at the man who killed the Weasleys, Dean, Seamus, Draco, his friends, his allies, his family, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Cedric and…..her.

"NEVER! I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND YOUR ARMY!",yells Harry," Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!",said Voldemort lazily ," Crucio!"

Harry jumped to the side and saw the spell hit a unidentifiable death eater.

"Aguamenti!",said Harry blasting a jet of water

"Finite! ",said Voldemort " Avada Kedavra!"

Harry ducks on the nick of time. Instead of him the spell has a tree and it withers.

"Atemporeoccidit!",said Voldemort

"Inrita!",said Harry

The two spells hit each other. The two spells intertwine and a loud white explosion occurred. Harry shielded his eyes. Darkness soon took over.

Harry felt at piece. As if all the weight of the world was lifted of his shoulders. All those emotions he stuffed inside of him was all loose and he was free from them. He was finally free from the press. He felt like giving in…

No! He can't! He promised her that'll he'll keep fighting. And he will get rid of the death eaters.

Harry sprang up and quickly breathed in. He looked around him. He looked around him. Why was he in the woods?

Harry sprang up but his soreness took over and he fell face first. He groaned. What was that spell Voldemort used on him? Harry slowly recovered and sat back up. It was dark out. Harry went and gripped his wand. Wait...his wand wasn't their. Harry panic slightly before he calmed down.

"Lux Nocitus.", whispered Harry

A small circle of light radiated off of Harry. He looks around him. His wand was nowhere in sight.

"Accio Wand!",said Harry

Nothing happens. What was going on. Harry needed a wand. Sure he can do wandless magic but he can't heal without a wand. Harry grips his sore arm. His eyes then widen he was shorter...than normal. What on Merlin's Grave is going on?! Did the spell Voldemort used made him turn into a child? What was going on? Did he landed on his head? Is he hallucinating? Did the spell Voldemort cast made him go crazy? HArray took a few deep breathes and calmed down. He needed to get help. His injuries were starting to take a toll on him.

The only thing now he can do is try to search for a house. So Harry began his tiresome journey through the woods searching for someplace to rest. He doesn't know how long he was walking. But when he finally found a place his eyes were drooping slightly. Up on the hill was a cottage that was awfully similar to the- no..it was probably the spell that made him see it. It has to be after all it was destroyed since this once was perfectly in shape although a few vines did cover it.

Harry slowly climbs up the hill onto the front door. He cancel the spell.

"prohibere",whispered Harry tiredly he knocks on the door.

Footsteps could be heard. Harry then heard the locks unlatch. But before he could see whoever opened the door he blacked out. The last thing he heard was his name being called…

"HARRY!"

Original Spells used in this chapter:

Atemporeoccidit- (it's actually three words : a tempore occidit) The caster was Voldemort. It is currently unknown what the spell does. Harry beloved it's a spell to make him a kid or make him hallucinate

Inrita- The caster was Harry. The spell means cancel in Latin. It used to cancel a spell or null its effects. In Harry's case the spell was used it lessen the effects of Atemporeoccidit. It is unknown to what exactly it lessen.

Lux Nocitus- The caster was Harry. The spell means Light the night in Latin. It allows a 4 feet radius around the caster to be illuminated . It's slightly stronger than Lumos. The spell is intended for those who don't have a wand on them currently. In this case Harry used the spell to search for his wand and see where he is.

Prohibere- The caster was Harry. The spell means stop in Latin. It stops a spell that you cast that has a long term effect. In Harry's case he stops Lux Nocitus.

Authors note :

Heyo everybody! It's Meepless-Kat here with a new story :D I'll try to update at least once a month if not more or less. I'm sorry but I'm terrible of updating. I focus more on my Wattpad accounts. But anyways for all my Harry Potter fanfics if I use an original spell I'll put it at the bottom of the chapter. It will have the caster/s who used it, what did it do in the chapter, basic info on the spell, and its intent. I'll also re add old original spells from previous chapters if it's used in later chapters just in case :3 it would also have minor changes. That's all for now! Oh and for spells I used google translate :D

Till next time

Take care!

Kat (^.+.^)


	2. Chapter 2

(SOME THINGS IN CANON DID NOT HAPPENED AND IS ALTERED AU!)

Harry had no clue where he was. And that was the least of his problems. He felt like he was sleeping on a cloud floating in space. All his aching joints felt relief. The pain in his body lifted.

The stress of the war was gone. His troubled thoughts pushed to the side. His eyes now resting.

He felt peace finally. He felt completed. Then suddenly he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. . All around him was pitched black. Harry panic slightly. But a new figure appeared.

"Who are you?",asked Harry

"I am Death master.", said the cloak person the voice was neither feminine or Masculine.

"Death? Wait MASTER?!",said Harry surprise

"I shouldn't be surprised. You see master you are my true and only owner. You have succeeded what many have not. You hold all three of the deathly Halloween.", said Death

"How can I believe you after all you could be a hallucination.", said Harry

"I knew it would be like this. But I'll show you if that's what you wish.",said Death

Death raised their hand a scythe appeared. They slashed it in the blank space. A small rift appeared in the air it glowed for a second but then a figure came out.

"You?",said Harry his eyes widening

The person nodded tears in their eyes.

"I saw you...I saw you die…",whispered Harry coming over to the person cupping their head in his hands.

The person held his hands. However unlike the person's usual warmth the touch was icy.

"I'm sorry Harry." the person said their voice disfigured," But it has to be this way. I'm proud of you. Don't blame yourself for what they did to me. It would have happened sooner or later. Wished it was later. But I cannot change fate. Harry...Death is telling the truth. You are the Master of Death."

Harry eyes overwhelmed with tears.

"How can I not blame myself I shouldn't have ever gotten closer to you.",he choked out the words

"Harry. Don't ever say that. We never regretted joining you. We don't blame you.",said the person

"How can you not be angry?",cried Harry holding onto the person afraid they will disappear

The person smiled a bittersweet smile, "Death does a lot to a person. They show us our wrongs and our rights. "

While the reunion was playing Death watched silently as the two conversed. Death looked at their master. Without a doubt Death didn't regretted choosing Harry as her Master.

"It's time.",said Death interrupting the emotional battle field

The person looks a Death then back at Harry.

"I need to go. Death is giving you another chance Harry. Use this chance well Harry. You are in a different life now. Remember I'm not the same in this world Harry. Forget about me. Live Harry. Live the life you were meant to have. I will never forget you. None of us will Harry. So live.",said the person before stepping back into the rift disappears got for good.

Death waved her scythe at the rift closing it. Harry held his head in his hands as he cried in pain. The pain in his empty heart.

"I….I believe you.",said Harry wiping away tears of grief

"I'm sorry Master but it had to be like this. You were always meant to be my master. But it was supposed to happen when you died of old age. I'm sorry. But we cannot dwell on the past and forget to live out tomorrow.",said Death

Harry smiled slightly," That reminds me of what an old mentor said to me."

Death seemed to smile.

"Now then Harry. I need to explain some things. First off the world you live in now is gone gone for good. Everyone you knew is wiped out of existence when you died there. The world is gone Harry.",said Death

"But why?",asked Harry perplexed

"Why? It's because you served your purpose there Harry. The spell Voldemort used wiped you out of existence. Well it was supposed to be like that. But the spell you cast cause some changes. When the spell collided instead of wiping you of existence it wiped the world you lived in sending you to a new world and wiping away your counterpart. And you replaced him. You are him now and you're still you. ",said Death

"Did it hurt?",asked Harry numbly digesting the new information

"To disappear from existence?",said Death, " No...contrary to popular belief Death doesn't hurt as much as one believe."

"But why am I giving a second chance. There's many people that deserve it more than me!",said Harry slightly angered at the fact death could have save several people who were worthier then him

"The council knows this as well as I do Master. Several people are giving chances but we can't give them left and right. If we do then all the universe will collide and explode.", explained Death sincerely

"But if I'm your master what is the catch?",asked Harry feeling sad to all his friends who weren't giving a second chance

"There is one. You are immortal. You can age yes. But when you die you return back here. You are able to sense does who die. You can see beyond the mortal eye. And you can stop someone who will die. But I warn you master you can't save everyone. Don't feel guilty about it.", said Death

"...",Harry didn't respond

"Now then Harry before I send you off again. I'll tell you this. The world you're going to enter is different than yours. For starters you're not the boy who lived. There will be some strange people. When you see someone that's close to your family as in really close sees them almost every day you'll instantly know there name. And you'll keep the abilities you had in the previous world one last note your also 9 living you with some time to prepare before you go to Hogwarts. And the Hogwarts timeline is relatively the same with some minor changes here and there.",said Death

"Is that all?",asked Harry feeling a sense of adventure in his soul

"Yes unless you have any questions." , said Death

Harry thought.

"What if I need to contact you?",asked Harry after a while

Death smiled and said vaguely , " You'll know what to do when the time comes young master. Now then it's time for you to wake up."

"Wait wake up?",said Harry

And before he knew it Death bonked his head with their scythe and Harry blacked out once more.

Harry inwardly groaned. He was kinda confuse for a few seconds until he remembered what just happened. He was so going to have a talk to Death for what he? She? Or is it they? He wasn't so sure what pronouns Death liked to use since Death doesn't seemed to be a certain gender. He guess he'll go with the safe route and use they. But then again he has no idea how to contact Death since they responded with a very very vague answer that seems so cheesy similar to an author who doesn't know what to put and decided to solve that problem later. (Yeah…..(I actually do know what to do))

Harry felt he was on a bed. A blanket wrapped around him. His body was sore unlike how he felt in the wherever he was with Death. He had his eyes closed. And around him familiar and unfamiliar voices buzzed around him.

"My poor poor Harry!",sobbed a women

"Shush..it's alright..at least he's home now.",said a male voice

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to him!",said a very familiar voice that had a snarl in it due to anger

"Calm down. We don't even know if it's a they who did this to him. It could have been a creature or an accident. Maybe he tripped and fell.",said another familiar voice that sounded tired

"But I did a scan on him.",sobbed the woman," Someone casted two of the unforgivables on him. And he had several dark spells lingering in his core."

Two thought Harry. What on earth? The last time he checked he had all three cast on him more than twice. But then again it might be a tad strange for someone who's been AK and survived. He guess this has something to do with Death.

"It's settled I'm going to torture whoever dark hurts my pup! And then oh I didn't even started yet!",threatened the angry man to mad to form words

Okay this was enough for Harry. He did not want the angry man to stoop to the level of the Death Eaters. Sure it was nice to hear the person cared for him so much. But to level with a death eater it was...too much.

So Harry slowly opened his eyes. It stung with the light. But he soon got used to it and he groaned.

"Where's my glasses?",groaned Harry hopping this version of him had glasses.

"Harry!",said the occupants of the room.

Harry focused on the faces well tried to at least. But he soon found a pair of not taped glasses on his face but rather new clean glasses. He could now see clearly.

There was a red hair women with puffy eyes due to crying on his left clutching his hand. On the women's right stood a man that looked like a very stronger older version of him. And at the foot of his bed stood-

Harry gasped inwardly remembering not to be surprised.

It was Remus and Sirius.

"Harry you're awake!",said the man

Harry blinked and looked at the man. Suddenly his head filled with information. This man was James Potter...his father.

"D-dad?",stuttered Harry then that would mean...

"Oh Harry!",cried the woman as she fling herself onto Harry hugging him with a hug that could rival Molly's.

Harry looked at her. And once again information filled his head. The women was his mom...Lily Potter née Evans.

"Mom..",said Harry clinging to her

She smelled of lavender and cinnamon. Okay that made him a tad creepy. But living on the run made him aware of his senses more and took a habit of sniffing food and drinks just in case they were poisoned.

"What happened Harry?",asked Sirius

"You were gone for week!",said Remus

"We were worried son.",said James

Harry blinked and he started to have a flashback. His other self was playing quidditch with some people that resembles mixes of James, Lily, or a mini version of them. He believes those are his siblings. Suddenly a quaffle went into the woods behind the manor and Harry went to go get it. He got deeper and deeper into the woods. He then forgot his way home and began to panic. Thoughts of the lost quaffle gone. He heard rustles and Death Eaters appeared. They saw him. One presuming to be the head Death Eater said," A Potter brat. Boys let's have some fun shall we?" All seemed to agree and laughed one fired a spell at him causing him to trip. He was then tortured for who knows how long. He got crucio and imperio along with no numerous of other spells. Then when it was all over the Death Eaters let him for dead. That's when things get weird. He saw his soul floating and the soul of his other self rising away from its vessel the two shook hands and his other soul disappeared and his own soul enter the vessel.

"Harry.",said His mother worried shaking him

Harry snapped out of the flashback and saw everyone looking at him worriedly. It seems that he was cringing when he was viewing the memories. Who wouldn't?

"Sorry...mum…",whispered Harry he gripped the blankets his knuckles turning white even if he hadn't gone through exactly what his other self had he still been struck with the same spells. It's as if due to them being injured the same time it cause some sort of paradox. But he wasn't that good with these sort of things. If only…

"Son..Harry..do you want to talk about it?",asked James snapping Harry of his thoughts

Harry looked up and bit his bottom lip. He never really had anyone to talk to before. Even with her he could just express himself so much. He was usually the one to help others. Could this be what having a family was like truly?

He turned towards James. Taking the chance to trust them. After all wasn't this what families do? Trust each other's. Unless they were the Blacks who freaking turn on each other if time comes or just of sheer paranoia.

"I-..we were playing quidditch when a quaffle got into the forest. I volunteer to go into the forest. I got lost for a while. I tried to find my way back home but then these strange group of man wearing a white mask and black cloak came and said they were going to have some fun. They..took out their wands and fired spells at me. I became unconscious for I don't know...and when I woke up I was tired and slowly walked around to find home.",said Harry shuddering

The spells were still ingrained in his mind. Sirius put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and gripped it tightly. Harry felt the possessiveness and the honest love in it. Harry lets his shoulder relax.

"I'm glad to see you back home alive….by any chances do you remember their faces?" Asked Sirius

Remus hits Sirius on the shoulders.

"Sirius. This isn't the time to say those things. You can't go after them. Harry's been through more than someone his age should have. Let him rest.",said Remus

Sirius sighs and lets Harry go and rubs his face tiredly his age showing. Which wasn't much since he looks younger than ever. More so when Harry saw him in his original timeline. Lily tightens her hold on Harry.

"What happened mum ?",asked Harry

"Oh Harry….we were so worried. Your siblings told us you didn't come out from the woods after an hour and we came and search for you but the woods were so big...we couldn't find you. Your siblings were so scared. They were blaming themselves. Harry..oh Harry. I was scared you were kidnaped. But then last night you showed up on the door steps bloody and scarred. We put you in bed and healed as many wounds as we can. ",said Lily

Harry digested the explanation. He hated making someone worried. He was about to say something when he felt a sharp pain in his forehead. He clutched it.

It became unclear after that. He heard distant screams. He saw flashes of colors. Pink blue green red yellow. Harry began to see things. He came in and out of reality then his eyes closed.

"What on Merlin's panties is going on?",asked Harry looking around.

Everything was black and white. He sees a little girl about the age of 3 climbing a shelf to grab a jar. The girl grabs the jar but forgets about her other hand was supporting her. She fell.

Crack

Harry gasped and bolted up wards. His mom was holding a cloth in one of her hands.

"Harry. You're awake.", said Lily

"Are you alright?",asked James his face pale

"I believe so…",said Harry

"What on Merlin's floppy-",cursed Sirius as Remus shuts the old mutts dirty mouth with a spell

"Sirius! Mind your language in front of your godson!", scolded Remus he then became worried and turn back to Harry," You just blacked out and fainted."

"I don't know one moment I was talking to you then my head hurted and the next thing I knew I saw a girl climbing the shelf to grab a jar and she fell and the last thing I heard was a loud Crack.",said Harry

The adults looked at each other.

"Could it be a side effect of the crucio?",asked Sirius

"Of course it isn't…",said Remus

"Guys listen-" , said Lily

"My son is traumatized!",panics James who begins to nervously flatten his hair out of habit

"James-",said Lily again

"No prongs he's not traumatized he's just-",said Remus

"He's having nightmares! ",explained Sirius

"No guys listen-" , tried Lily

"That's because of you Sirius and making my poor son watch horror movies!",said James

Remus glared at James," Yeah right James. You joined in numerous of times."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!",yelled Lily snapping

Everyone winced including Harry. Well there's where he got his temper from.

"Let's just cast a diagnosis spell.",said Lily

"Oh yeah…",said the males in the rooms

Lily huffs," Honestly are you guys Magical or what? Sometimes I believe you three act more Muggle then I do."

Ahh the chuckled silently.

Lily murmurs a spell Harry haven't heard before. It had a soft white glow. Harry felt tingly for a second before the spell dims off.

A scroll appears in front of Lily and she reads it. She then makes it disappeared.

"Well Lily-Flower what is it?",asked James

"Sirius was slightly right-",started Lily

"Yes!",said Sirius

Lily glared at him and he immediately shuts up. She then rolled her eye and continued.

"Sirius was right about this being an after effect of the Crucio. Apparently due to the spell being casted on Harry. His magic defended him and rewired his DNA structure. It made him a seer.", said Lily before she was interrupted by her husband

"My sons a seer!"cheered James

Lily smacks the back of his head.

" boys.. ",muttered Lily, "Hopefully son you won't turn out your father and godfather. Back to what I was saying *glares at James and Sirius* the Crucio rewired Harry's DNA structure making him a seer. But the bad thing about this whenever he gets a vision...he'll pass out."

Harry widen his eyes. He did not expected this. Is this another of Death's plan? Honestly. When he does figure out to contact them they will have a piece of his mind. Harry shakes his head and focuses on his mom.

"Harry I know you want to see your siblings. But you just woke up. I'm going to give you a dreamless sleep potion. You'll fall asleep. Is that okay for you? You can see your siblings tomorrow.", suggested Lily

Harry thinks about it. He was tired and sore. A little sleep and he'll be better. Plus he would rather be in full health to meet his siblings. He nods.

Lily smiles and goes to get the potion. Sirius ruffled his hair.

"Okay goodnight kiddo. Sleep well I'll see you tomorrow morning.", said Sirius

Remus smiles and pats Harry shoulder ," See you tomorrow pup. Sirius and I are off."

The two apparated out leaving parents and son alone. Lily turns back to him potion in hand.

"Here you go Harry." , said Lily handing him the potion bottle

Harry took it. Sniffed and grimace. Yep dreamless sleep potion. He knows that smell anywhere. He became reliant on the potion until he made himself stop before he became an addict. So it's been a few years since he had one. Harry took the potion with one gulp. Grimacing at the bitterness of the liquid sliding down his threat. He'll never get used to potion taste and smell. He became groggy and stumpt. Lily placed him gently on the pillow while James took his glasses and put it on the night stand table. The last he saw was Lily and James slowly leaving the room for Harry.

And true to the potions nature he didn't have any dreams. Something he relished about the potion.


End file.
